<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pakeisti by Smoonsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519113">Pakeisti</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoonsie/pseuds/Smoonsie'>Smoonsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:08:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,280</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26519113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smoonsie/pseuds/Smoonsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Desde hace un mes Hannibal Lecter se encontraba algo cambiado en su forma de ser, las personas a su alrededor habian notado el cambio y tratarian de averiguar que o quien esta detras de ese cambio.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alana Bloom/Hannibal Lecter, Bedelia Du Maurier/Hannibal Lecter, Hannibal Lecter/Original Female Character(s), Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pakeisti</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Capitulo I: Alana Bloom</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Alana Bloom se miraba por décima vez en su espejo, revisaba que su atuendo combinara con sus accesorios y su maquillaje, había probado varios desde temprano y al fin había encontrado el que ella consideraba adecuado; el cual consistía en una falda entubada color negro y una blusa de manga larga color carmesí la hacia complementado con unos estiletos negros de suela roja, peino pulcramente su cabello y coloco unos delicados zarcillos de oro con piedras rojas que combinaron perfectamente con su blusa. El maquillaje había sido muy discreto y sus labios los había adornado con un labial color rojo sangre.</p><p> </p><p>No estaba acostumbrada a poner tanto énfasis en su vestimenta pero esta vez era una ocasión especial, le pediría a su colega de profesión el Dr. Hannibal Lecter que aceptar una salida a un recital con ella, hace unos días se dio cuenta de algunos ligeros cambios en su actitud cada vez se le venia mas pensativo y a veces distraído, aprovecharía esta invitación para descubrir  que estaba pasando con el. Hacia tiempo que lo conocía y este repentino cambio era sinónimo de que algo malo le estaba sucediendo, sonrió al espejo al recordar cuando lo conoció ella era una estudiante de psicología recién ingresada a la universidad cuando lo conoció el se volvió su mentor y en su amigo después en su colega de profesión. Su reputación dentro de la institución le llevo a el a ayudarla en su pasantia en el hospital Mental de Baltimore en donde ella trabajo a lado de el, muchos de sus compañeros de la institución murmuraban a sus espaldas al decir que ellos tenían un a relación  mas allá de lo profesional, lo cual siempre fue una farsa ya que Hannibal siempre la respeto durante todo el tiempo de su pasantia y en su asesoramiento. Un tiempo después descubriría porque jamas se intereso por ella.</p><p>Un viernes por la noche ella había quedado de llevar un trabajo a Hannibal, pero había tenido un contratiempo con su familia la cual la llevo a llegar tarde, había decidido entregar el trabajo al siguiente día pero conocía que Hannibal era muy estricto con los horarios y las entregas de trabajo y aunque fueran casi las 11:00 pm se aventuro a llevar su trabajo a la oficina de el. Cuando llego pensó que no estaría ahí, pero vio que la luz de su oficina estaba encendida, tal vez se había quedado esperándola mientras disfrutaba una buena lectura. Avanzo tratando de no hacer ruido con sus botas marrón y vio que la puerta de su despacho estaba entre-abierta y decidió entrar y sorprenderlo, aunque la sorprendida fue ella. Al empujar la puerta vio al Dr. Lecter en una situación algo incomoda, una mujer de cabello rubio se encontraba recostada sobre su sofá con la blusa desabotonada, la mujer tenia los ojos fuertemente cerrados mientras que Hannibal se encontraba tirando de su falda negra para quitársela, el tenia la camisa desabrochada y los pantalones a medio bajar, Alana retrocedió y cerro la puerta,ellos estaban tan concentrados que no escucharon el "click" que hizo la puerta,corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y se fue a su casa había descubierto el motivo por el cual el nunca le insinuó nada: El tenia una aventura.</p><p> </p><p>Nunca comento nada con el, al día siguiente ella le entrego el trabajo el le agradeció que no se lo hubiera entregado ayer ya que tuvo un percance con un  paciente } y le pidió perdón por no habérselo comunicado, Alana solo bajo la mirada ella conocía la verdad pero no tenia ningún derecho en reprocharle nada en fin ellos no eran nada. Ella no podía olvidar lo que había visto y varias noches fantaseo que Hannibal reclamara su cuerpo con esa vez reclamaba el de la esa mujer rubia, se miro por ultima vez en el espejo y cogió las llaves de su auto y con paso firme salio hacia la casa de el.</p><p> </p><p>Llego mas rápido de lo que pensó se miro en el espejo del auto y bajo con seguridad  hasta llegar a la puerta de la casa de Hannibal toco el timbre y espero pacientemente que el habitante de la casa abriera la puerta. Le parecieron eternos esos segundo que el tardo en abrir,por la puerta un Hannibal vistiendo un pantalón de pijama color gris y un suéter tejido color rojo la miro con sorpresa al verla tan temprano por su casa.</p><p><strong>H:</strong> ¿Alana? ¿Pasa algo?- Dijo mirándola confundido</p><p><strong>A: </strong>Hola Hannibal, buenos días disculpa si te desperté</p><p><strong>H:</strong> Claro que no, pasa por favor- dijo cortesmente- A que debo el honor de tu visita?</p><p>Hannibal la condujo hasta la cocina donde el dulce aroma le decía que preparaba café y desayuno, Alana noto dos tazas puestas prolijamente en una bandeja de desayuno. Ella quiso salir huyendo pero ya era demasiado tarde.</p><p><strong>H:</strong> Te gustaría una taza de café?-Pregunto con mucha caballerosidad, mientras tomaba una de las tazas de la bandeja de comida.</p><p><strong>A:</strong> Si gracias-Contesto con nerviosismo</p><p><strong>H:</strong> Y ahora me dirás a que debo el honor de tu visita tan temprano?- decía el mientras apagaba la estufa y se servia una taza de café para sentarse con ella en la barra.</p><p><strong>A:</strong> Quería saber como te encontrabas el día de hoy, ya que ayer no te vi en tu oficina- dijo tomando la taza en sus manos</p><p>Hannibal solo sonrió ante el cuestiona miento de su colega, el sabia que el no le era indiferente pero el había establecido una regla "jamas involucrarse con colegas" ya había pasado por una situación parecida hace unos años, se había involucrado con una colega suya y las cosas no habían terminado como el lo esperaba. Aunque la seguía frecuentando pero solo en el ámbito profesional. </p><p><strong>H:</strong> Tuve un contratiempo y tuve que cancelar todas mis citas del día de ayer, pero aun no respondes a mi pregunta- Dijo tomando su taza</p><p><strong>A:</strong> Escuche que hoy abra un recital  en Enoch Pratt y pensé que quizás te gustaría asistir, se que te encantan tanto como a mi esos recitales.</p><p><strong>H:</strong> Claro que me encantaría asistir- Dijo el sonriendo- pero desgraciadamente tengo un compromiso el día de hoy con un paciente que tuve que cancelar ayer y no quiero perder la secuencia de sus sesiones.</p><p>Alana lo miro con cierta decepción en su cara.</p><p><strong>H</strong>: Agradezco enormemente tu invitación y también conocer lo que me gusta, pero realmente no puedo dejar a este paciente sin su sesión, ya ha tenido gran avance y no quiero que su recuperación se vea truncada- Dijo sonriendo</p><p>Alana lo miro mientras hablaba como sonreía al relatar acerca de su paciente,jamas lo había escuchado hablar con tanto aprecio de alguno de ellos sus temores se hicieron presentes al parecer el Dr. Hannibal Lecter se había enamorado de unos de sus pacientes, miraba que su boca se movía pero ya no escuchaba lo que decía.</p><p><strong>H:</strong> Te encuentras bien Alana?- Dijo al ver que ella ya no le respondía</p><p><strong>A:</strong> Si claro, bueno te dejo disfrutar de tu desayuno tengo que ir a recoger mi ropa a la tintorería- Dijo levantándose de la silla</p><p>Hannibal la acompaño hasta su auto estacionado en su entrada, caballerosamente le abrió la puerta y ella subió. Arranco el auto y lo vio entrar en su casa, cuando se acomodo el cinturón de seguridad hubiera jurado que vio a una mujer de cabello negro mirándola por la ventana de la habitación de Hannibal. Regreso la mirada hacia la ventana pero no había nada en ella, arranco el auto y con el corazón roto regreso a su casa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Gracias a todos por leer...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>